<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifting by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129049">Drifting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Relaxation, soothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Thomas enjoy a quiet moment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drifting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902">Red Carpet Diaries</a>]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352">Hollywood U</a>]  || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896">Love &amp; Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover</a>)]  ||  [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176">#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)</a>] || [<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749">The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt</a>)]</strong>
</p><p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p>Shadows danced across the walls surrounding them, as candles flickered in the dimly lit room. The soothing lavender and cedarwood aroma tangled in the steamy air with the subtle citrus scent of the lemongrass bath salts. Alex breathed deeply through her nose, letting the sultry air settle deep in her lungs. Her shoulders dropped a little more with each and every breath.</p><p>She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Her tired eyes closed under the weight of complete exhaustion. The heat of the water penetrated her delicate skin, calming her aching muscles. Soft bubbles tingled and popped around her, threatening to lure her further from the responsibilities and stresses of the day. </p><p>A sudden coo pulled her from the quiet moment. Stirring in his arms, her eyes popped open, settling on the baby monitor on the counter. </p><p>“It was nothing,” Thomas whispered, guiding her back toward him, before she could leave the tub. “They’re going to be just fine. You need this.” </p><p>“What if I fall asleep? What if they wake up and need something?” Alex fretted, her body fighting against its fatigue to care for their children. </p><p>“Then I’ll get them. You’re not going anywhere.” His arms wrapped snugly around her, holding her close. “They slept five hours last night. You can give yourself this time.”</p><p>Alex’s gaze remained fixed on the baby monitor, her ears strained, listening for any sounds that would trigger alarm. “But the night before they didn’t. What if—”</p><p>A series of slow, gentle kisses on her shoulder pulled the words from her lips. </p><p>“They’re fine.”</p><p>The searing trail of kisses across her shoulder and up her neck challenged her focus. Her heavy eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open under his touch. </p><p>“Relax,” he said softly into her ear, nipping at her tender flesh.</p><p>She nodded, reluctantly giving in. “I guess… I mean… <b>I’m like 75% sure</b> they’ll sleep through the night, right?”</p><p>“Rest, my love. I’ve got you and them.” His breath heated her in a way that the tempting water could not. “And I’m 100% certain I’m not letting you go.”</p><p>Thomas’s fingers gently cascaded over her arms, drawing mindless lines and patterns, while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.  He kept his own ear trained to the sounds of his children so she would not have to. </p><p>Alex felt herself drifting, under his care, her body melting into his. The steady beating of his heart hummed against her back, beating in sync with her own. It was just them. Just the two of them. Her Thomas and His Alex. She let that thought lull her, safe in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>